blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Making the Rounds
|exp=2600 |items= Viridian Valor Stone, Viridian Reward Chest |previous= |next= }} Making the Rounds is one of the side quest found in Bamboo Village How to get quest This quest will only be unlocked after finishing Act 1: Into the Woods where you are required to speak with NPC Retired Windstrider Andumo in order to proceed to The Cinderlands. Walkthrough Speak to Andumo Speak to NPC Retired Windstrider Andumo in front of Dochun's house to start the quest or it will automatically started the conversation after Andumo asked you to say goodbye to the villager in story quest. Andumo: "You've really come a long way, but you should know that a martial artist's journey is never just looking to the future. It's important to always remember where you've been and what you've accomplished. In this life, you will build many relationships and memories, after all. Before you go off to dangerousplaces like The Cinderlands or the Silverfrost Mountains someday, why not take a walk down memory lane? Think of all the powerful foes you've defeated so far. The bosses of the Dusk Adders. The giant poisonous monsters in Jadestone Village caverns. Pirates and necromancers and spirits! Why don't you trace your steps and go see if those nasty foes have appeared again? They're bound to try and get up to their old tricks, especially once you head out to other regions. While you're at it, be sure to check with anyone in the area who may reward you facing those enemies before you fight them. You can kill two birds with one stone for greater profits. A frugal warrior is an enduring warrior, after all. But don't only do good deeds for the sake of a reward. It's a fine balance you need to learn for yourself. Once you've defeated your old foes, be sure to report to Ko Suljun. It will be a load off his mind to know you've taken out all those threats." Defeat Gu Du, Ba Du, and Ug Li in the Depleated Goldmine. Defeat all bosses in Depleated Goldmine (Gloomdross Forest) Defeat the Dawnwood Lookouts around the Dawnwood Tree in the Dreadrift, then defeat the summoned Enraged Dreamwood Sprite. Defeat all bosses in Dreamdrift (Gloomdross Forest) Defeat Furin in the Goldleaf Foundry Defeat the final boss in Goldleaf Foundry (Gloomdross Forest) Defeat Pokey in the Lakeside Cache Defeat the final boss in Lakeside Cache (Jadestone Village) Defeat Giant Plague Mite in the Plague Hollow Defeat the final boss in Plague Hollow (Jadestone Village) Cure the Corrupted Guards in the Necrotic Laboratory Cure all for Corrupted Bamboo Guard found in Necrotic Laboratory (Dragonscale) Defeat Furanku in the Necrotic Laboratory Defeat the final boss in Necrotic Laboratory (Dragonscale) Defeat Dura in the Adder's Nest Defeat the final boss in Adders Nest (Songshu Isle) Defeat Vilray at the Lair of the Yutay Defeat the final boss in Lair of Yutay (Songshu Isle) Talk to Ko Suljun in Bamboo Village Teleport back to Bamboo Village and report to NPC Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun to finish the quest. Ko Suljun: "I've been getting reports from all over the area saying you've been mopping the floor with every bad guy this side of the Cinderlands." (It's been a busy day.) Ko Suljun: "I'll bet! I can't thank you enough for making sure everything is wrapped up around here. You're doing everyone in the region a huge favor. Righting wrongs, defending the people... Master Hong would be proud of you." (Thank you.) Ko Suljun: "No, thank you! With all those baddies out of commission for a while, we can finally rest easy! Just... um... don't go too far, okay? They might come back." Contents Andumo Think of all the powerful foes you've defeated so far.The bosses of the Dusk Adders. The giant poisonous monsters in Jadestone Village's caverns. Pirates and necromancers and spirits! Why don't you trace your steps and go see if those nasty foes have appeared again? They're bound to try and get up to their old tricks. Category:Side Quests